Full Moon
by SleepyDrampa
Summary: No one really knows why Lunatone become so active on the full moon, but maybe it's better that way.


Raymond knew he shouldn't be here. The area surrounding Meteor Falls was restricted for a reason; namely the unpredictable actions of the solrock and lunatone that called the area home. But he was just so interested in the odd pokemon that he couldn't help it. He had to see what they got up to when no one was watching. He was sure it would be fine, because they were pokemon, they wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

He groaned and pushed himself another ledge. Why did this cavern have to be so damn big! He probably should have talked to one of the crazier scientists before he visited. They would have told him the best way to see the lunatone! The only ones who cared that he was here were his mom and Dr. Kina at the Research Institute. Dr. Kina only cared because the League had decided that no one should visit the cave unless they were qualified! Raymond was sure that the old man would have been fine with him going otherwise. He was smart, and he knew more about pokemon than almost anyone else in Fallarbor Town! It wasn't like he was doing anything bad, he just had overheard the scientists talking about how the lunatone started moving around a lot and doing weird things when it was the full moon. The lunatone were already so cool, so how could the moon make them more interesting? He would just watch them for a few hours and then go home. His mom would probably be mad but she'd get over it when he got home.

* * *

Raymond sat down carefully behind a rock that faced the big opening in the cavern. He had already seen a lot of the lunatone moving around the cavern, their eyes glowing a bright red color. None of them seemed to notice him, but even the scientist's solrock and lunatone barely noticed him when he was right in front of them so that was okay. They all seemed to be moving towards the big hole in the middle of the falls where the pool was and the cavern opened to the moon. He knew that it was a full moon that night but he didn't know it was going to be so bright! It almost seemed like it was the middle of the day with how well he could see. Now he just had to wait to see what kind of weird things the lunatone would do.

They were doing something now! Raymond had just started to get a little bored before a ton of lunatone suddenly floated in and started glowing a pale blue. They were all moving in cool patterns and lifting rocks that kind of looked like them! Some of the rocks were even the a lot smaller or bigger than some of the lunatone, even though they weren't all the same size anyway. That was part of why he thought they were such cool pokemon anyway! None of them were the same and a lot of them were really different, with indents and patterns changing between different individuals! But now they were doing something weird. Some of the rocks were being flung aside and others were being dipped into the pool, almost reverently. Why would they do that? Raymond didn't know, but he was suddenly remembering that lunatone were psychic pokemon and no one really knew how smart they were. What was even scarier was that even the crazy-smart scientists in his town didn't know where the weird pokemon came from! They just found them and solrock in Meteor Falls a while back. It was so weird because no other pokemon even looked like them! There were records of them from ancient peoples but there weren't that many, and they always showed the pokemon as being evil. He knew they weren't evil though! It was just like how people used to think dark-type pokemon were evil because they acted differently than they thought they would. The lunatone were just different.

Although that difference was becoming more apparent as some of the lunatone started to glow extra brightly and the some of the rocks glowed the same color. Raymond gasped in surprise as the rocks suddenly started to gain indents where the eyes on the lunatone were, and a bit of red even started forming inside! The glowing from the lunatone intensified for a minute before it stopped without warning and the pokemon dropped to the ground. Raymond almost jumped up before he remembered where he was and managed to keep himself in place. Tumbling down the rocks would have helped anyway, since the lunatone-shaped rocks had already started to move and shift, before slowly rising into the air. The new lunatone seemed to be aware of what was going on, and moved into formation with the other lunatone. After all of the lunatone began to circle around those who had collapsed, the fallen pokemon rose back into the air and joined the circling.

Raymond was so overjoyed to see this he accidentally let out a small cry, before realizing what he had done and shoving his hands over his mouth. Unfortunately, the lunatone had already noticed this, and some had already started to slowly drift in his direction. Before he could turn and run however, three lunatone suddenly appeared behind him in a flash! He felt his limbs turn from his control as the lunatones' eyes glowed blue and began to float towards the rest of the pokemon. Raymond felt, rather than saw, himself floating towards the rest of the lunatone. As he got closer he noticed their eyes glowing even brighter than before and some of them moving towards a pile of rocks. Once the lunatone had put him in the middle of circle, he saw two of the lunatone dunk a massive rock into the pool, before taking it back out and bringing it over to where he was. He tried to struggle as the lunatone brought the rock over, but could barely move his limbs. It wasn't fair! He just wanted to look at his favorite pokemon! As he continued to struggle, he suddenly was brought completely still, and the lunatone holding the rock turned all of their focus onto the round boulder. Right before his eyes, the rock took on the full shape of a lunatone. Raymond screamed as he realized what was about to happen. The lunatone didn't seem inclined to cut off his cries of terror, so he continued to scream as all of the pokemon turned their focus to him and began to glow. He felt agony pour into his mind, even as his mind began to slip away from his body. Everything went dark as he stared up into the full moon.

* * *

The newly formed lunatone began to move its body. It wasn't quite sure where it had come from, although a few of the others were taking something away from the cave. It quickly lost interest as it caught a glimpse of the reflection of a white orb in the pool. Looking up, Lunatone saw the moon, and wasn't it beautiful. It was just so pure. Fascinating.


End file.
